The sister she always knew
by carriemarie78
Summary: Emma and Snow don't go through the portal, but when Henry tells them that Aurora said only one person could kill Cora they are shocked when they learn who. Emma's twin sister who is only sixteen. Will Emma be able to get her sister before itvis to late or will Cora win? Please read I suck at summaries:)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is if Emma and Snow didn't go through the portal, but they stayed and they find out a secret about their family they never knew.**_

**Narrator's POV **

"Mom?" Henry said walking to Emma who was sitting on the couch reading his book. A smile formed on her lips hearing that three letter word that never got old.

"Yeah kid?" She said looking up at him smiling.

"You know the dreams?" Emma froze when he said that. Henry has been having dreams that her own mother said she had after her sleeping curse. Henry would wake with burns and terrible news to bare. Last time he awoke with a burn down his arm, that Gold healed, and he said that Cora was trying to come here to get back at Regina. Emma isn't very fond of Regina but the horror stories of how she was so terrible she made her daughter who she is today stung a little.

"What is it sweetie?" Emma says with pure fear stained on her face.

"There is something that Aurora said that I didn't tell you. When I talked about Cora mo.. I mean Regina and grandma got so scarred I couldn't say it in front of them." Emma stands and grabs Henry's hands.

"What didn't you tell us Henry?" Henry sighed looked away from Emma's grasp as Snow and Charming came into the apartment laughing.

"How did it go?" Henry said walking over to the clearly avoiding the subject. Snow caught then look in Emma's eyes and could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Fine kid! We finally got a chance to relax since Regina and Mr. Gold are trying to handle Cora." Charming said not noticing the tension in the room.

"Henry! Tell me what you didn't tell us." Emma said knowing that he would avoid it later on. Charming and Snow froze seeing the worry on Emma's face.

"Aurora. She said that like you breaking the curse only one person can kill Cora." Snow grabbed Henry's shoulders.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Snow said looking into his huge eyes.

"Because you guys were so worried before I didn't want to add to the stress." Henry said looking down.

"Ohh Henry sweetie! You could've told us." Snow said making Emma smile she loved how good her mother was with Henry and making him feel better.

"Wait who is this man?" Charming asked still slightly confused. Emma and her mother eyed him for thinking it was a male who was destined to kill Cora.

"Actually I don't know who SHE is! I only know one thing." Henry said looking at his feet.

"And what would that be?" Emma questioned going closer to Henry. Henry looked into his mother's eyes.

"Your twin sister."

_*break*_

"Thats impossible!" Charming said as the four of them walked to Mr. Gold's shop.

"Henry was it in your book?" Emma questioned her heart pounding. She has handled so much lately finding out she had a sister just made it a whole lot more stressful.

"No that is why I am confused! Aurora said she heard Cora talking about her when she was locked in the dungeon!" Henry said. Snow stopped and looked at Henry. She hasn't said a word since she found out.

"What else did she say Henry?" Snow asked looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Wait she said something about raising her but she was to much like her parents so she sent her to where Emma was!" Snow looked at Charming then quickened her pace until she got into Gold's shop.

"Well well well the family is back so soon!" Mr Gold said looking up from Cora's spell book that Regina brought in.

"We want answers Gold!" Snow said clearly mad as hell.

"Well someone is not in a happy mood." Gold said walking to her from behind the counter.

"There is a girl destined to kill Cora! Do you know who she is!" Gold's eyes widened and he sighed.

"How did you find out?" He questioned.

"Aurora told Henry after overhearing Cora talking about it." Emma said stepping up in front of her mother.

"There is someone destined to kill her!" Regina said making herself known to everyone in the room. Mr. Gold sighed.

"So I guess you know she is your twin sister." Mr. Gold said seeing the anger on Emma's face and knowing that he had no way out of it.

"Lets have a chat."

_*break*_

"Cora knew about her and knew she had to do something to the child so she wouldn't kill her." Mr Gold said sitting across from Snow, Charming and Emma who were sitting on the couch. Regina had taken Henry to get something from Granny's so they could all talk.

"But I never had another child!" Snow said as tears streamed down her face being so confused by how all of this could have happened. Emma grabbed her mother's hand and sighed.

"You didn't. Cora gave me a special dark magic that removed the child from the womb before she could be born. When you visited me in the cell I did what was in the deal!" He said this made Charming's face turn bright red.

"So you stole our other daughter!" He practically screamed and Emma grabbed his hand to calm him also.

"Look I didn't know Cora would hurt her the way she did!" He said seeing his temper getting out of control.

"Cora hurt my little sister!" Emma said before anyone could say a word. Mr Gold merely smiled at her protection of the sister she never knew.

"How do we find her?" Snow interrupted wanting to hold the daughter she never knew in her arms.

"You don't but Emma does!" They all looked at him in shock.

"Why me?" Emma stuttered feeling a brick fall on her chest.

"Well first you are the only one who can cross the line. Second you already know her." Emma stared at him and leaned forward.

"Who is she?" Emma said in a harsh tone.

"Jill. Jill Harthy" Emma leaned back covering her mouth in pure shock.

"Emma who is Jill?" Snow said feeling worry come over her.

"No not little Jill." Emma said as tears fell from her eyes. Snow felt panic overcome her.

"Emma who is Jill?" She said sternly.

"She is only sixteen Gold!" Emma spat ignoring her mother's question.

"Well dearie when Cora couldn't make her do magic when she was twelve in the enchanted forest she turned her into an infant and sent her here. She has no memory of it what so ever that is until she crossed the line into Storybrooke." Emma put her face into her hands as sobs escaped her lips.

"Emma sweetie who is Jill?" Charming asked seeing that Snow was too distraught to ask.

"A girl I saved when she was ten. She was..." Emma stopped and hung her head low sobbing once more.

"She was what sweetie? Please tell momma." Snow said feeling worry come over her.

"She was raped by her foster father that tried to rape me but I ran away when I saw him with her I followed them but I was to late. He left her in the woods. I saved her but he took her innocence. I went to see her everyday.. Until"

"Henry came to find you!" Charming finished seeing Emma becoming overwhelmed. She nodded as she began to sob. Snow looked at Charming with pain in her eyes.

"I couldn't save her! She was in so much pain! I always felt something with her but I didn't know that she could have been." Emma said and her father shushed her and pulled her and Snow into a hug. Emma pulled away and looked to Gold.

"How do I get my little sister back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

Emma stood by the town lines as given instructions by Mr. Gold. Snow was pacing back and forth not having said a word since she heard what Emma had said about what happened to Jill.

"Mom?" Snows heart fluttered hearing that three letter word.

"I will get her here! It will be okay!" Emma said seeing the pain on her mother's face. Snow ran to Emma and hugged her tightly.

"I know you will sweetie your a Charming we always find each other!" Emma smiled and looked to her father who was standing close behind.

"Daddy. I am like you I will find her!" Emma said hoping her father would accept her. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you will! I believe in you!" Emma teared up and went to her bug and got in taking a deep breath. She was going to find her sister.

*break*

Everyone in town had heard about Jill and all were wondering about what was exactly going to happen so when Snow and Charming walked into the diner to talk to Red they were bombarded by questions.

"Hey hey give them some room! They will explain later so let them breath!" Red yelled to the crowd. Snow gave her a thankful glance as they followed her into the back.

"So another daughter! Who is destined to kill Cora! Like The Cora?" Red asked in disbelieve. Charming smiled at her.

"Yeah our daughters are destined for greatness!" He said and Snow just looked into space.

"Snow? Are you okay? This is great right?" Snow shook her head with tears falling. Charming wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Have I said to much?" Red asked. Snow stood.

"Im going to go call Emma?" Snow said quickly leaving the room.

"Jill is only sixteen because Cora took care of her until she was 12. When she was ten in this world Emma found her raped and injured. Snow blames herself for it." Charming explained. Red covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry I should talk to her!" Red said leaving the room.

*Break*

Emma walked around the familiar park she grew up around. She would meet Jill here every Saturday at two sharp. It pained her to think about when she forgot to call after she left with Henry. She shook the thoughts out of her head when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She questioned heading over to the familiar bench.

"Hey Emma have you found her?" Snow asked trying to keep calm.

"No.. I really don't know where to find her." Emma said rubbing her head looking around. Snow sighed as tears filled her eyes.

"Emma?" Emma turned to see Jill smiling at her.

"Jill!" Emma said running to Jill and hugging her tightly. Forgetting all about her mother on the phone.

"I thought you forgot about me?" Jill said as tears filled her hazel eyes. Emma smiled at her.

"It is a long story. I want you to come with me!" Emma said to her not wanting to waste anymore time away from Storybrooke she wanted Jill to know the truth.

"Wait why?" Jill asked confused by Emma's actions.

"Because I told you I would always protect you and that is what I am going to do!" Jill smiled and Emma remembered her mother was on the phone.

"Oh hello?" Emma said holding onto Jill's shoulder.

"You found her!" Snow said with happiness filling her.

"Yeah I found her. I will be home tonight hopefully." Emma said smiling down at Jill who smiled back.

"Good, could I see a picture of her?" Snow questioned knowing that it was a little much but wanted to see her other daughter's face. Emma smiled and looked at Jill.

"No can do that would ruin the surprise!" Emma said and she heard a laugh out of Snow.

"Alright alright but hurry I don't want Cora to get here before Jill does!" Emma sighed.

"I know I know love you bye!" Emma said quickly hanging up the phone leaving Snow smiling as tears fell.

*break*

It was starting to get dark as they finally started to drive to Storybrooke. Jill had to do a few things before she left that to this moment she refused to tell Emma about. Emma looked over to Jill who had her hands resting in her lap while looking out the window. She saw that she had Snow's beautiful brown hair and big eyes but the weird thing was that her eyes were hazel. Emma felt a smile appear remembering all the fun the two had together.

"Emma?" Jill said in the most depressing voice. Emma looked at her to see tears falling from her eyes.

"Jill? What is it?" Emma said full of concern for her little sister.

"You remember Mr. Robertson?" Emma felt her body tense up hearing that name he was the man who made Jill's life a living hell when she was only ten.

"Yes. Why?" Emma said thinking the worst but hoping for the best. Jill let out a small sob and looked towards the window not wanting to let Emma see her cry.

"A month after you left he got out of jail." Emma quickly pulled the car to the side of the road and made Jill look into her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma said with tears filling her own eyes. Jill began to reply but Emma's phone began to ring.

"What?" Emma said knowing it was Snow.

"Where are you? I am getting worried!" Snow said Emma didn't have time for this but could hear her mother's panicked voice on the line she knew the suspense was probably killing her.

"About twenty min away. Do you want me home tonight?" Emma asked not wanting to actually head back yet because she wanted to know what he did to Jill. Snow let out a sigh.

"Could you please Emma she needs to remember please for me!" Emma knew there was no fighting her and she sighed.

"Yeah yeah okay..." Emma said trailing off. Snow could hear the paining her daughter's voice.

"What is it Emma?" Emma sighed knowing that she couldn't talk about it with Jill in the car.

"I will tell you later okay? See you soon!" Emma quickly hung up the phone and pulled onto the road and continued driving.

"Just because I have to get us there doesn't mean you got out of talking about this!" Emma said making Jill laugh.

"Yeah Emma I know I could never get away with anything when I was around you!" Jill said as memories all flooded back when Emma and her would spend time together.

"well how about you take a nap!" Emma said seeing how tired Jill was.

"We will be there shortly and you will want to rest beforehand trust me!" Jill only smiled and leaned her head against the window quickly falling into a deep sleep.

*break*

Snow paced back and forth by the orange line.

"Snow you will leave a path if you keep pacing like that!" Charming said with a slight chuckle. Snow looked at him giving him a grateful smile. She needed some cheering up.

"Yeah but I can't help it!" She said stopping and putting her hand to her forehead. Charming held her close to him and she put her head on his chest.

"Tell me what your thinking!" Charming said rubbing her back.

"About what happened to our little girl when she was only ten. I feel like a terrible mother!" Snow said beginning to sob.

"Hey look at me! You are a great mother!" Charming said and he saw Emmas beetle pull up and she stopped before the line getting out and looking at her father with her own red puffy eyes. "Now we get to meet our other daughter!"

HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK JILL SHOULD REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SHE LIVED WITH CORA WHEN SHE PASSES THE LINE OR IT WAS JUST RUMPLE LYING?


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

Snow's heart stopped seeing Jill slowly exitthe car. She was so beautiful she looking so much like Snow but had Charming in her also. Jill smiled at the strangers as Emma and her walked over to them.

"This is Jill." Emma said a little awkwardly not knowing exactly what to say. Snow tried her best to hold back her tears as Jill walked beside Emma and held out her hand. Snow grabbed it and they felt a spark sending Jill back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you!" Jill said thinking she must have rubbed her hand against the seat in the car. Snow only smiled and Charming shook her hand to causing another shock. Jill only laughed and blushed.

"So across the line right?" Emma said and Charming and Snow knew what she meant. Jill was beyond confused by the whole line thing but she didn't want to ask to many questions these people were beings so kind to her she didn't want to mess it up so soon.

"I guess so!" Jill said stepping over to line and a wave of emotions filled her. Flashbacks filled her mind she remembered everything. She felt sadness fill her remembering why she was sent here. Tears fell quickly from her eyes not remembering that her own family was around her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jill turned to see Snow look at her in concern. Jill's stomach twisted. It was her mother standing right in front of her. She didn't want to risk saying something dumb so she nodded knowing that her mother could see through her act. Charming grabbed Jill's shoulder.

"You don't look that way?" Her father asked seeing to pain on his youngest daughter's face made him want to cry.

"I... I just" Jill didn't even know what to say as more tears fell. Emma saw that it was just way to much for Jill to handle all at once.

"Hey. Look at me!" Jill looked over to Emma and it made tears fall faster it was her sister. Emma saw her pain and knew exactly what she needed. She pulled her sister close and let her sob. Emma let tears fall looking at how upset her sister was. She knew that this wasn't even close to over.

*break*

Emma sat beside her sister on the couch feeling the tension in the room she knew that the only way to fix it was to talk about it. Jill shifted not knowing what to say or how to start the conversation as her parents came and sat across from them.

"Jill?" Emma questioned but Jill didn't answer she let memories flash in front of her from before she came to this land. She felt her body tingling from the ability of magic here. She felt so many emotions she couldn't take it. She looked to see Emma staring at her and rubbing her hand and Snow and Charming sat across from her with concern on their faces.

"I..." Jill started but felt her cheeks get hot and stopped herself she had no idea what to say. She knew they all had so many questions. She wandered if Emma told them about what happened to her. Emma squeezed her little sisters hand.

"Jill I know it is a lot to take in I did the same thing when my son brought me here. When I broke the curse it was so much at one time." Emma said remembering feeling lost and confused and not knowing whether to hate or love her parents. Jill's eyes got wide when Emma mentioned the curse.

"How long?" She could only ask feeling terror overcome her. Emma could see her true fear as Jill tensed up.

"How long what?" Snow asked for the first time confused by her daughter's actions. Jill looked into Snow's eyes and instantly regretted it seeing the pull her mother's eyes had on her heart. She looked to her father and it was just the same his eyes showed caring and pain. She looked away scared of getting to attached so quickly and looked at Emma. She was the only familiar face she could manage to look at.

"Since you broke it? Jill said more fear overcoming her heart. It felt like she couldn't take a breath until she knew.

"Almost a month.. Why?" Jill's heart practically stopped she felt all the memories come back to her.

"I need some air!" Jill said running to the door not being able to bear it anymore.

"Jill!" Charming yelled standing up making his daughter stop in her tracks and turn to face him. The image in front of him broke his heart. Tears were falling from Jill's eyes that were full of fear and confusion.

"Please Jill we only want to help you sweetie tell us what is wrong." He said trying to hold back his tears for her. She stared at him intently. Since the incident she rarely trusted anyone especially women. It is weird but even though she was attacked by a man she felt as if her foster mother allowed it to happen and in Jill's mind that was much worse.

"I promise I will talk when I get back I just... Need to think." Jill said running out the door before anyone could say a single word to her.

*break*

Jill held her jacket tight around her as she walked the streets of Storybrooke. It was so late that no one seemed to be out like her and the wind was blowing hard making it difficult to keep warm. Jill just admired the shops trying to keep all her thoughts in the back of her brain like she never remembered them.

_"Jill!" Cora screamed walking through the corridors of the huge castle. Jill sat in the cold room in the corner hearing Cora's screams. _

_"Yes you majesty" Jill responded. She knew if she didn't respond properly it would be her head. She is the Queen of Hearts. _

_"Come with me for your lesson!" She said open the large heavy door with her magic. Jill stood from the cold floor and followed behind Cora as ordered. _

_*break* _

_"Now take his heart!" Cora said as she taught Jill to hold the guard with invisible restraints. Jill moved her hand letting the guard fall. _

_"No! I shall never do something so evil and terrible!" Jill said. Cora huffed. _

_"Darling you will or I will kill your precious family!" Cora said. Jill smiled because she knew Cora could do them no harm where they were. _

_"You can't do it! I know you can't if you could you would have done it by now!" Cora filled with anger looking down at the snippy twelve year old. _

_"I thought you would be of better use to me! Seeing that you will kill me just two months after your twin breaks that stupid curse!" Cora said holding Jill up with restraints. _

_"I should just kill you now so you can't kill me in the future." Cora shoved her hand into Jill's chest gripping her heart, but she couldn't pull it out. She tried so many different angle but nothing seemed to work. _

_"True love.." Jill whispers just loud enough for Cora to hear. Cora laughs. _

_"True love cannot save you from the curse I will put on you child!" Cora laughed tightening the restraints. _

_"See darling I will send you just where your sister went. Not with family at all you shall be all alone and you will be a newborn." Jill only smirked a little she didn't care at the time about any of it she just wanted to free. _

_"Of two more things. You will not remember who you are when you are there, and when you face me during your destiny. You will not live!" Cora said laughing as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _


	4. Authors note IMPORTANT

Hey guys sorry for the confusion but in the last chapter during the flashback it was when Cora decided to send Jill to where Emma was. Since Jill was twelve Cora sent her to where Emma was as a newborn and that is why Jill is 16 and not 28 like Emma. Also at the end it means that when Jill kills Cora like she is destined to do Cora put a curse on her so not only will Cora herself die but Jill will too and Jill only has 1 Month before she is destined to kill cora and that gives them only a month to break the curse on Jill or she will die


	5. Chapter 4

Jill felt tears sting her eyes as she sat on the cold bench in front of the apartment. She couldn't bare go inside in the state she was in. She knew they were all probably worried about her she had been gone for at least an hour, but she couldn't let her family see her cry. Jill released another sob remembering her memory.

Jill has always wanted her own family, but now she has to tell them she will just die in a month and she will ruin everything. Jill sighs looking up the to apartment windows seeing all the lights out. Maybe she could sneak in without anyone seeing.

Jill stood wiping her tears and walked up to Snow's apartment. Once she got up she quietly opened the door and closed it behind her finding herself in a pitch black room. She smiled glad that she wouldn't have to deal with questions from everyone. She made her way to the couch but jumped just before sitting when the lamp on the side table turned on. Jill met eyes with Snow who was sitting in the love seat beside the couch with concern written all over her face.

"Why are you up?" Jill said still in shock that Snow had stayed awake for her. Jill thought that if anyone would stay up it would be Emma. Emma was the only woman that Jill had to actually care at all for her. In fact Emma was the only person that actually seemed to care for Jill in her life here and in the Enchanted Forest.

"I wanted to make sure you came home safe and sound." Jill gave Snow a confused look and it immediately broke Snow's heart seeing how Jill wasn't used to being cared for she knew Jill had it worse than Emma and that made her heart hurt even more. Emma had a terrible life growing up in foster care, but Jill had to deal with Cora and she also got raped when she was only a child. Snow stood from her spot knowing that there would be no response from her daughter.

"Goodnight Jill." She said stepping past Jill who stood still confused and overwhelmed with so many emotions. Jill felt her heart beat harder knowing that Snow was going to leave she was so terrified that when she would wake up she would be back in foster care. She spun around to see Snow opening her bedroom door slowly not to wake Charming.

"Snow?" Snow turned to see her daughter with terror on her pale face and she could see the tears she was trying to hold back. Jill immediately regretted calling Snow's attention because she didn't know what to say she had so many emotions she couldn't explain and she know that letting people see you pain was weakness but she couldn't handle the question she had in the back of her mind that was begging her to blurt out and get a truthful answer.

"Why would you do that?" Jill said in a whisper scared of being yelled at or Snow would say she had to because Emma made her or something that would just break Jill's heart. Snow stepped to her daughter not hearing her question and could clearly make out the true terror in Jill's eyes.

"What did you ask sweetie?" Jill couldn't handle the wave of emotions hearing Snow call her sweetie she held back her tears the best she could but knew that Snow saw them as her smiled faded and her face showed concern.

"I... Asked why you would do that." Jill replied quickly before her mind convinced her not yo say it. Snow rushed to her daughter seeing that Jill's breathing was staggered and tears were now falling down her child's face. Snow grabbed her daughter's hands and looked into her water filled orbs.

"Because you are my daughter and I care deeply for you!" Snow said sternly hoping that she could get through to Jill like she had Emma. Jill shook her head and sat down on the couch letting her tears fall faster now.

"I... No I..." Jill couldn't make the words form correctly. She didn't know what to say she never had anyone treat her like they were her mother and that made Jill's heart race. The fact that Snow was her mother the mother that supposedly left her at the hospital when she was only a newborn made Jill freak out. She felt her chest tighten realizing she was living a life that Cora made her have when she sent Jill to this world. Snow saw the pain on her daughter's face and felt herself panic.

"Jill? Sweetie look at me!" Snow said kneeling in front of Jill gripping her knees. Jill looked at Snow with tears in her eyes. Jill saw the memories of him screaming at her. He was on top of her all over again and she felt her mind go blank.

"Emma.." Jill chocked out in the middle of her deep breaths. Snow nodded and took off to get Emma ran in and laid Jill on her back.

"Jill I want you to look into my eyes like at the playground remember!" Emma said in a stern yet panicked voice. Jill met her eyes with Emma's and Emma could see the pain that were in them. Snow stood beside Emma as tears fell from her own eyes seeing her child in so much pain. Emma looked back to Snow and could see her terror.

"Jill take some deep breaths okay! Mom is here alright!" Snow gave Emma a confused look but Emma grabbed her mother and pulled her in front of Jill.

"See Jill just like we talked about last time you have to calm down because mom would come and save you!" Emma said brushing away Jill's tears. Snow suddenly realized what Emma meant, this must have happened before and to calm Jill Emma told her that her mom would save her. The thought broke Snow's heart as she grabbed her daughter's hand that was shaking.

"Sweetie it is mommy! Please calm down for me." Snow said trying to stay calm herself watching her child struggle. Jill almost immediately stopped shaking as she looked at her mother.

"He came back. He did it again." Jill said as a sob overcame her body causing Snow to squeeze her hand harder.

"What do you.." Snow started but looked over to Emma and could see the tears falling from her eyes. Emma knew what Jill was talking about it is what she wanted to tell her in the car ride.

"He did it again." Emma said getting a nod from Jill as she let out another sob. Snow couldn't handle not holding her daughter so she pulled her close she expected to be pushed away but surprisingly Jill gripped tightly onto her mother's clothing and sobbed into her chest. Snow could feel her daughter's body shaking with each heart breaking sob. Emma sighed and looked at Snow who was a little confused by what Jill was crying about.

"Jill explain it to mom please." Emma said knowing it wasn't her place. Jill looked to her mother and to Emma. Emma could see her sister's fear as if she were saying 'what if she hates me?' Emma sighed.

"She won't hate you Jill just tell her she loves you!" Emma said causing Snow to tense up. Jill would actually think that she could hate her over something that happened to her. Snow held Jill so she could look into her eyes.

"Sweetie tell me! Your sister is right I can never hate you ever!" Snow said lovingly. Jill's heart grew with her mother's words causing tears to fall from her eyes once more.

"His name is Paul Robertson. Did Emma tell you about when I was ten?" Jill asked scared she may say to much or not enough. She felt her chest tighten at the thought of losing her mother.

"Barely sweetie but I would like if you told me." Snow said choosing her words wisely not wanting Jill to put her walls up like Emma had. Jill took a deep breath and looked to Snow and immediately froze with fear she remembered when Paul told her that if she told he would kill her. She felt the fear disappear as Snow rubbed her back soothingly like she was telling Jill she would protect her from everything.

"His name is Paul Robertson he raped me when I was ten. He was my foster father. But that wasn't the only time." Emma felt her heart skip a beat as her sister continued. "Before Emma caught him he would do it all the time I lost count. I didn't say anything because I remember how Emma would blame herself for not telling police when it almost happened to her." Snow took in a breath thankful that this man didn't also hurt Emma but saddened knowing that Jill had it happen before.

"A month after Emma left Paul go out of prison on good behavior and...raped me again." Emma looked down feeling guilt overcome her. "He umm.. Followed me from school I was taking a shortcut through the alley by my foster home and he was there. He beat me until I blacked out. I woke up in a dark room. The Harthys thought I was spending the night at a friends house, but I spent the night there. He hit me over and over and then he..." Jill stopped letting out a long sob hiding her face in her mother's arm. She couldn't let her mother see her cry. Snow felt her heart being shattered.

"How many times Jill?" Emma asked breaking the silence. When Jill didn't answer Emma repeated it sternly.

"Jill How. Many. Times." Jill looked up to her mother then to Emma seeing how serious and scared Emma actually looked. Jill sighed and looked away.

"I lost count after the first week. He didn't stop... I begged him to.. He wouldn't.. Listen to me." Jill said letting out a heart breaking sob. Snow couldn't handle her child's pain any longer and she knew that Charming would kill this guy the minute he saw him and so would she.

"He won't hurt you again Jill!" Emma, Snow and Jill all looked to see Charming standing at the doorway of the bedroom with red puffy eyes. He walked over and kneeled beside Snow moving the hair from Jill's face.

"You promise?" Jill said looking to her father with hope in her hazel eyes. She had never felt safe before but she could hear the truth in his voice. Charming kissed her forehead and nodded.

"I promise"


	6. Chapter 5

Jill continued to sob as her mother rubbed her back. Every sob broke everyone's heart. Charming looked beyond angry. Of course he felt terrible sorrow for his youngest child, but the anger overcame it. He paced back and forth as did Emma they were just alike in that way they both had a steaming temper.

"Jill?" Snow said after Jill had been sobbing for a good ten minutes. Snow had panic go through her knowing that crying that hard for that long was not at all healthy.

"yea..." She said in the faintest tone that broke everyone's heart. Charming and Emma stopped pacing to see Jill look up at Snow with a face that would break any parent's heart. Jill's eyes were bloodshot and her face was burnt red from crying so hard.

"Please darling don't cry any longer. It breaks my heart to see you so sad I will never let him hurt you again!" What Snow said made Jill's heart grow and she let out a small smile. She nodded in response to her mother's wishes but laid back onto her chest not wanting to let go. Snow took a deep breath hearing her daughter's breathing even out as she fell asleep. Snow finally let her tears fall and she let out a sob that made Charming run over.

"Snow. He will never hurt her again!" Charming said seeing how Snow held onto Jill in a overly protective way.

"How do you know!" Snow said just above a whisper while looking into Charming's caring eyes.

"He will try to find her because she is gone Charming! He will try to come into Storybrooke and kill her!" Snow said as she looked over to Emma and could tell by Emma's face that she agreed.

"Mom is right Paul is terrible it is like he has it out for Jill because she got him arrested!" Charming had fear written across his face knowing that they were ultimately both right.

"I will not let him near her! And if he gets close to her I will kill him!" Charming said before leaving the room to go to bed. Emma sighed and looked to her mother who was cradling Jill.

"Are you okay being alone with her?" Snow looked at Emma and could see she was beyond tired from the days events.

"Of course she is my daughter!" Snow said with a smile. Emma began to walk up to her room.

"Emma?" Snow said making Emma look to her.

"Don't blame yourself for this!" Emma smiled at the fact that her mother knew just what was on her mind."Love you mom." Emma said walking up the stairs.  
"Love you to Emma" Snow heard the door shut and she looked at her darling daughter in her arms. She let out another sob and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you" Snow said before falling asleep.

*break*

Snow awoke remembering the events from last night and let out a sigh she sat up on the couch feeling a blanket fall making the warmth that surrounded her leave. She looked around and completely panicked not seeing Jill anywhere.  
She stood and rushed to her room not seeing Charming there but a made up bed. Was it all a dream? She thought running to the kitchen seeing a note.

Dear snow,

Went with Jill for father daughter bonding time will be home at noon for a chat so you and I can talk to Jill alone. Emma is at the sheriff's office all day today if you need her.

Love Charming

Snow smiled and saw how messy her house was. Snow normally never cleaned up in the castle but Mary Margaret liked everything clean and that finally got to Snow. She looked to see she had a while until the two got home so this was the perfect time.

*break*

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jill asked as Charming walked with her with two cups of hot coco one with cinnamon and one without.

"Well first why no cinnamon?" Jill froze in her spot for a moment then slowly continued walking.

"I just never liked it.." She lied hoping that Charming would let it slid but she thought wrong.

"I have a superpower much like Emma's I know when people are lying." He said somewhat fatherly with a stern tone. Jill took a deep breath.

"When I was three my foster mother got mad at me for crying to much. She punished me by making me eat spoonfuls of cinnamon. It was terrible. I was sent to the hospital because my lungs couldn't handle it I almost died and I know its silly but now I am terrified of cinnamon." Jill said taking a sip of her coco like what she told Charming was no big deal.

"Jill.." Charming started but Jill quickly interrupted him. She didn't feel like talking any more about that subject.

"I know that wasn't the reason you wanted to talk to me." Charming sighed knowing there would be no way to win with Jill. She was much like her mother in being able to control him.

"I wanted to make sure you knew that I meant what I said last night. I will never let that piece of crap near you again!" Jill could hear the protectiveness in Charming's voice and knew she would be safe with him, Snow and Emma.

"I know I finally feel safe.." Jill said feeling tears fall from her eyes. Charming saw this and wrapped his arm around Jill's shoulders.

"We better head back before your mother goes into a panic!" Charming stated seeing that it was already fifteen after twelve. Charming was caught by surprise when Jill wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you daddy!" She said trying to hold back her tears. Charming felt tears fall as he held his daughter close.

"I love you too princess."


	7. Chapter 6

Charming and Jill walked through the door seeing Snow reading a magazine on the couch.

"How was your talk?" Snow asked more than ready to finally get to talk to Jill more.

"Good I am going to go change really quick." Jill said running up into Emma's room to change into her shorts and a T-shirt.

"How did it really go?" Snow asked seeing the pain on Charming's face. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"When we got coco she didn't get cinnamon. I asked why and she said one of her foster parents made her eat spoonfuls of it as a punishment and it was to much for her lungs to handle. She almost died." Charming said as tears filled his eye having to re think the terrible tale. Snow held her breath as they heard Jill coming back down the stairs.

"Okay now..." Jill started but could see the shock and pain on Snow's face and knew what had happened. Snow let tears fall seeing her youngest child in front of her knowing all the terrible things she has been through broke her own heart.

"It wasn't that bad I was young I don't remember that much." She said trying to make Snow feel better. Snow nodded knowing that she didn't need to breakdown even before they got to talk.

*break*

"Cora raised you?" Snow asked sitting across from Jill who was in a chair across from Charming and Snow who were on the couch.

"Yes." Jill said trying her hardest not to make eye contact with either of her parents. Charming sighed not knowing where to start.

"Did she teach you magic?" He asked trying to get to the question Jill knew they both wanted to know.

"I refused to take a heart if that is what you mean and Cora wasn't happy..." Jill said looking at her hands.

"What did she do?" Snow asked scared to actually know the answer. Jill sighed knowing she couldn't bare to tell her parents of the curse that was upon her.

"Sent me to this world she must have thought a land without magic was terrible so she made me come here right were Emma was." Jill said trying to avoid the subject as much as possible. Luckily her parents believed her.

"What about your foster homes?" Charming asked curious with how many times she had been close to death. Jill sighed and moved her hair away from her face.

"Umm.. Those are long stories..." She said biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"Please sweetie we have to know!" Snow said and Jill could tell her heart was practically broken.

"Just a lot of bad homes that I don't think I am ready to talk about yet... Did Emma tell you about hers?" Jill asked kinda hoping Emma did so she could see if her parents still loved Emma the same as they did before they knew.

"She did princess are you asking because you think we will love you less if you tell us?" Charming said Jill stood and rubbed her temples knowing tears were about to fall.

"I'm just not as strong as a princess should be." Jill said walking over to the kitchen trying to avoid the staring eyes. Snow got up and walked to where Jill had sat on a barstool.

"Sweetie you are strong! You are our daughter and you are perfect to us!" Jill looked away and sighed.

"You don't get it all those times that I got hurt in foster care I could have fought back. The worst was with Paul if I were stronger maybe he wouldn't have raped me!" Jill said as tears finally fell from her eyes. Snow stood in shock and Charming had a face full of rage. He couldn't help but be angry at this man for causing Jill so much pain.

"No.. Jill sweetie you can't blame yourself!" Snow said grabbing her daughter's hand making Jill look at her. Snow felt her heart break seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I'm not like you mommy.. I'm weak and since I am it gave him the chance to do what he did." Snow felt her heart burst hearing her daughter call her mommy with so much pain in her voice.

"You are so strong Jill! You were only ten!That Paul guy is a piece of shit that I will never let hurt you again!" Charming said the anger and pain evident in his voice.

"I wasn't ten yesterday! Before Emma came I saw her right after it happened and I am sixteen I should be strong enough! If I were a good princess I would be better!" Jill said pulling away and walking to the other side of the island rubbing her head.

"He did it yesterday?" Charming questioned clearly shocked. Jill nodded seeing the pain in her parents eyes knowing that she said to much.

"When he finally let me go I saw Emma it was exactly what I needed then...I can't talk about this anymore." Jill said as she let out a sob. Snow ran to her and pulled her into a hug hearing her daughter sob. Jill tried to hold herself together but completely broke down feeling her mother's warmth around her.

"I'm so sorry I am a failure mommy!" She sobbed as all Snow could do was rub her daughter's back to try and help make the terrible pain go away.


End file.
